A Present?
by Jesshiku-chan
Summary: Kimimaro is very surprised Christmas morning when his teammates present him with a gift. Please read and review. Very kawaii.


**i do not own Naruto...yada yada...**

Kimimaro examined the recently received box on his lap, wrapped in white paper with a pink bow tied (not very skillfully) around it. He looked up and studied the joyfully anxious faces of his teammates- Tayuya's wide, toothy grin, Kidomaru's beaming smile, Sakon's gleeful smirk, and Jirobo's somewhat lazy smile.

"You guys…got me a present?" the words escaping his mouth felt as if they didn't belong. It was something Kimimaro never expected to say.

The others nodded to reassure him. Still he couldn't help feeling it was all a trick of some kind. It wasn't everyday Kimimaro Kaguya was treated so kindly.

"We picked them out just for you," informed Tayuya.

"We're almost seventy percent sure you'll like them," beamed Sakon proudly, as if that was such an accomplishment.

"The other thirty percent says you'll hate them and impale us on those lovely bones of yours," stated Ukon.

"Go ahead," encouraged Kidomaru, "Open it!"

Kimimaro glanced around one more time before sighing, deciding he had nothing to lose. He stuck his finger inside one of the loops of the ribbon and gently tugged; seconds later the ribbon gently floated to the ground. Next he slowly ripped the wrapping paper off the box and crumbled it into a compact ball for easy disposal. The box he was now faced with was plain and white, and judging by the size and shape, probably contained clothes.

"Hurry up, ya shithead! We don't have all day," said Tayuya impatiently.

Kimimaro glared for a second then got back to opening his gift. He lifted the lid from the box. Inside there were two shirts. _Sigh…clothes…Who wants clothes for Christmas, _thought Kimimaro ungratefully.

Kimimaro looked up only to find the others still staring anxiously at him. He had opened the present. What more could they want from him?

"Well, aren't you going to look at it?" asked Tayuya. The looks on the others' faces expressed unanimous agreement.

Kimimaro lifted the top shirt out. It was white and had writing in the front in bold, black letters. _You've got to be kidding me…_, thought Kimimaro upon reading the message inscribed on the shirt.

**I have a terminal illness…Be nice to me.**

He moved on to the next shirt. It was black and the writing was in bold, white letters.

**Get me angry and I might take this off.**

Of course this wouldn't be complete without a winking smily face.

Kimimaro had to admit these shirts actually…well…suited him. He did suffer from a terminal illness, and his kekkei genkai did require him to take off his shirt in order to "spikify" himself as Kidomaru would sometimes say.

Kimimaro frowned at his teammates. They frowned back.

"You don't like them?" asked a disappointed Kidomaro.

"Unappreciative as always," mumbled Jirobo.

"Why don't we forget about that whole impaling thing I mentioned earlier," suggested Ukon.

Tayuya was about to curse out Kimimaro, having already picked out all the colorful language she was to use, when he started to chuckle (**very** softly.)

"You guys are really retarded, you know that, ne?" he smirked.

The others stared blankly for a while then smiled, greatly relieved.

"The first one was Kidomaru's idea," informed Tayuya. Kidomaru nodded.

"And the second one is from yours truly," said Sakon, "me!"

"And that's not all we got you," said Jirobo.

"We also got this," said Kidomaru, handing Kimimaro a card.

Kimimaro slipped the card out of the envelope effortlessly.

"Oh my gosh…," his jaw would've dropped, but Kimimaro was too cool for that.

"Hehe, we knew you'd like it," grinned Kidomaru, referring to the thirty dollar gift card to Dairy Queen that Kimimaro had just opened.

Oh yes, this was definitely the best Christmas ever for our little Kaguya. He almost felt bad that he didn't get anything for them. Maybe he could give them some of the many, many gifts he had gotten Orochimaru….

…

…

…

Nah.

**ahahaXD hehe just a cute little story i randomly thought up. hope you enjoyed.** **please review! hugs and kisses!**

** Jesshiku-chan**


End file.
